This invention relates to a topically applied composition for the treatment of joint pain and myofascial pain, a process for preparing the composition, and a method of treating joint pain and myofascial pain using the composition.
Joint pain and myofascial pain can be caused by arthritis, cartilage injury or disease, and other sources. Patients can find such pain to be debilitating, and have used a variety of treatments for relief of pain, including formulations administered orally, parenterally, and topically. A popular form of treatment for joint pain and myofascial pain is the topical application of pain relieving ointments which contain menthol.
Formulations for topical application can either be water-based or substantially anhydrous. For many applications, anhydrous (i.e. oil-based) formulations are preferable because anhydrous formulations will not evaporate like those containing water or alcohol. Anhydrous formulations, therefore, are easier to use in massaging applications.
The use of chondroitin and glucosamine in the repair of connective tissue is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,587,363 and 5,364,845 describe the use of a mixture of glucosamine and chondroitin in an oral formulation for the repair of connective tissue.
The use of glucosamine and chondroitin in topical formulations is also known. However, it was not known to use them together in a substantially anhydrous base mixture. In fact, until now, it has not been possible to prepare a stable, substantially anhydrous, topical formulation containing both a chondroitin and a glucosamine. Moreover, it was not known to use glucosamine and chondroitin in combination with an analgesic in a formulation for topical application.
One object of this invention is to provide an stable, topical composition for the temporary treatment of joint pain and myofascial pain.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved method for the temporary treatment of joint pain and myofascial pain.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing a stable, topical formulation for the temporary treatment of joint pain and myofascial pain comprising chondroitin and glucosamine.
These and other objects are achieved by a topical formulation comprising a glucosamine compound and a chondroitin compound in an anhydrous base mixture, wherein the formulation is stable, as defined below, for ten days or more.
A further object of this invention is a topical formulation comprising a glucosamine compound and a chondroitin compound in combination with an analgesic.